Tomorrow's World
by Moxie Danger
Summary: So different from what I wanted but everything I live and breathe for. AkuRoku. Oneshot.


Musing. The best pastime in this wretched world I exist in. Yes, exist. I don't live. At least, not since I was taken by the Organization. My definition of the world, you ask? Well, it's a cold, dark, evil place in the form of run-down buildings and self-absorbed chauvinists who think they're far more superior than I. Me, the top assassin of their repulsive organization. I scoffed.

I heard footsteps heading towards the direction of what I like to call my "emo corner". Basically a place for me to think or just be alone. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a sigh. Only one member of the organization knew the not-so-hidden location of my sanctuary. Him.

I glanced up at him, acknowledging his presence before he uttered any on of his ridiculous pet names. He just gave a goofy grin and sat down in front of me. "Roxie."

What made me do what I did, I wasn't quite sure. I got up and exploded in his face, swinging furious, half-hearted punches at him. He didn't fight back, just stared at me bemusedly before shaking his head and getting up to shove me back on the couch only to envelope me in a tight hold. "What is it?" he asked simply, seemingly ignoring the fact I had just lost it two seconds ago.

I looked up at him, glaring. What else could it be? One look at his mildly hurt gaze and I softened, feeling guilty for taking It out on him. I take everything out on him. My anger, my hurt, my many frustrations and what scares me the most, my happiness.

His piercing green eyes bored into my sapphire blue ones, radiating uncertainty and concern. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. "Still?"

I leaned against him and nodded. Yes, still. I couldn't help thinking about my past, about the times when I truly lived with my friends, my family, real people. Not the monsters I face every day, not the frightened victims I had to shoot down, not… Axel.

Would I go back if I had the chance? Would I leave him? _Could_ I leave him? I angled my head better against his shoulder, noticing there was a comforting hand on my back and that he was stroking my hair in soothing motions.

I haven't seen the sun in over a year, neither have I had the time to admire the moon for its beauty or anything around me. My night missions are all I seemed to be working up to since I was taken from my family. All that training, all that work. The abuse and punishments from the superior. Yet, it seemed that none of it mattered, not really. I was broken and I didn't mind. "Strange," I thought. "It's because of you."

Axel. The man who was whispering in my ear, telling me that everything was okay. I felt a shift in my heart, realizing that everything really _was _okay. He was with me and that calmed me, made me realize that all I truly needed was him.

I sat up properly and leaned towards him slightly, tilting my head and gauging his reaction. His green orbs widened slightly and something flashed within them. That flash of something, I had seen before. Multiple times, in fact. I had never been able to identify it, all those times he'd look at me after a playful match, fierce arguments, silly fights and long conversations. He had always turned away and tried to cut himself off from me after he realized I had noticed the intense flashes in his gaze, seemingly embarrassed or afraid of what my reaction would be if I ever interpreted it correctly.

It was a flash of trust, caring, adoration, lust and… love. It hit me like a tidal wave, a brick to the head but strangely enough, I wasn't floundering in the water. I was moving forward with sure strokes. Towards him, in the midst of all the unhappiness and chaos surrounding me. I had never been more sure.

Just as he was beginning to cut himself off again, I leaned in and murmured, "Don't," before pressing my lips to his.

I never would have imagined my normal, happy life to turn into the hell that I'm in. And yet, my world now revolves around you. Heck, you _are_ my world. So different from what I wanted but everything that I live and breathe for.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We-ell... This was a sort-of drabble? You could call it that since it was done in 30 minutes, blah.  
The title was given by my school for Language Week and not surprisingly, all I could think of was AkuRoku. So, I just wrote this XD (Changed the characters, of course.)  
Whee.


End file.
